Terapia de sexo en grupo
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Sasuke está muy malhumorado últimamente, pues se aburre del sexo convencional solución: sexo en grupo!.Lo difícil será encontrar una pareja dispuesta a hacerlo con ellos¿o no?¿Se calmará Sasuke? SasuNaru   ShinoKiba


¡Feliz Halloween a todos! Ya sé que este shot no está muy ambientado en el día de hoy, pero mi aburrimiento y mi tiempo libre porque mis profes de la Uni se fugan ¬¬ da para mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Últimamente en la aldea oculta de la Hoja, o Konoha, como gustéis; cierto azabache anda de muy mal humor. Los que le conocen saben bien que ésta persona no es precisamente la alegría de las fiestas pero esto era demasiado incluso para él.

-Sasuke...¿seguro que estás bien?

-¡Que pesado estás!¡Ya te he dicho 30 veces que sí! ¡Dobe!

Sin duda alguna quién se llevaba la peor parte del mal humor de esta persona, Sasuke Uchiha, era su pareja, Naruto Uzumaki; quién andaba bastante preocupado por su actitud. Los primeros síntomas comenzaron cuando de repente el moreno dejó de presionar al rubio para tener relaciones día sí y día también, y después de eso las constantes rachas de mal humor y la desgana general para todo. Ni siquiera la sugerente voz y actuaciones de Naruto para tratar de "desfogar" a su pareja daban resultado, a Sasuke no le apetecía tener sexo.

-Oh vamos Sasuke, sé que con esto te vas a relajar...-le dice mientras le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

-Déjame. Por mucho que te restriegues contra mí, no vas a conseguir que me ponga duro.

-ñññgg-gruñe- ¡Muy bien!¡Como el señorito quiera!

Desde entonces la pareja apenas se hablaba, y la convivencia se hacía difícil. Harta de oír las constantes quejas de Naruto acerca de lo cabezota que se había vuelto Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, gran amiga de ambos y a la cual le hubo costado lo suyo asimilar el hecho de que ambos fueran novios tiempo atrás; envió al ojiazul a ver a la Hokage.

-¿¡Y para qué quiero yo ver a oba-chan si no estoy enfermo!

-¡Pues para ver si a ella se le ocurre alguna cosa, bobo!

Finalmente y con la amenaza de la pelirrosa de enviarlo de un puñetazo si no iba, Naruto se encaminó hacia el hospital, donde a Tsunade le tocaba hoy operar. Al llegar las enfermeras le informaron de que la mujer recién acababa de terminar el trabajo y se encontraba en la sala del médico jefe; dándoles las gracias el rubio fue hasta el lugar.

-Tsunade-oba-chan.¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Mm?Oh, eres tú Naruto. Pasa, ¿qué quieres?

-Sakura me ha mandado a verte porque dice que tal vez a ti se te ocurra alguna idea para acabar con el mal humor de Sasuke.

-No soy psicóloga ni terapeuta de parejas.-pero ante la carita de pena/decepción del rubio la mujer rectificó- pero...creo que oí a tu ex-sensei comentarle algo a Iruka el otro día.

-¿El qué?

-Déjame recordar...

/FLASHBACK/

Tsunade caminaba por el edificio de la Hokage y pasó por delante de la habitación donde se reportaban las misiones, fue entonces que pudo oír la conversación que mantenían dos personas, a las que pudo reconocer de inmediato dado el "rugido" de una de ellas.

-¡Kakashi-sensei te he dicho que esperes a casa!

#Ruido de golpe#

-Ouch, eso ha dolido Iru-chan. ¿Te vas a poner tú también como Sasuke?

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?

-Estoy seguro de que habrás oído de que últimamente anda de muy mal humor e incluso los vecinos no le oyen tener sexo con Naruto.

-Jounnin pervertido.

-Oh, déjame acabar.-tono feliz-Pues verás el otro día me lo encontré en la taberna donde sirven ese sake tan bueno, y charlamos un rato. A las 2 botellas vacías conseguí que me dijera el motivo de su mal humor.

-¿Y...?-apremió el otro.

-Pues resulta que está cansado del sexo normal. A pesar de que admite que le sigue gustando mucho acostarse con Naruto, también reconoce que le gustaría algo diferente de lo convencional. Ya han probado casi de todo.

-¿De todo?

-Ya sabes, juguetitos, fetiches, con bunshins.-tono aún más feliz.

-No vayas a coger ideas.-le reprocha.-¿Bueno y qué se supone que quiere?

-No me lo dijo, creo que ni él mismo lo sabe. Sólo algo diferente.

/END FLASHBACK/

-¿Algo diferente al sexo convencional?

-Eso dijeron.

Naruto hizo un puchero y balbuceaba cosas como: "ya no satisfago a Sasuke" "¿Y ahora qué busco yo inconvencional?"

-Naruto, escucha-le llama la mujer con un cierto rubor en las mejillas- lo que a mí se me ocurre es...es...

-¿Es que baa-chan?-apremia el rubio con lagrimitas.

-Uff...sexo en grupo.-termina de decir desviando la mirada.

-...¡Vieja pervertida!¡Te estás haciendo igual que Ero-sennin!

-¡A mí no me compares con ese viejo verde!-ruge la mujer totalmente roja, pero de rabia.-¡encima que te ayudo!

-¿¡Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer!¿¡Buscar personas para tener una orgía!

-¡No lo digas así que suena peor!-trata de calmarse- Tiene que ser con alguna pareja en quién confieis, y que esté dispuesta a hacerlo.

-TT^TT esto es muy complicado. Pero...si funciona para ayudar a Sasuke.-se dirige hacia la puerta.-Muchas gracias Tsunade-oba-chan.

-De nada.¡Pero no vuelvas a pedirme consejo en cosas como esta!

Tras abandonar el hospital, Naruto se dirige hacia el Ichiraku, su restaurante de ramen favorito. Allí su dueño lo recibe y le pone un buen tazón de ramen hasta los topes.

-"_A ver pensemos, tiene que ser alguna pareja gay como nosotros, si no estoy seguro que Sasuke y los otros no querrían"_ "_¿Tal vez Kakashi e Iruka-sensei? No, Iruka sensei se moriría de vergüenza, y yo también, glups"-_se sonroja y sorbe los fideos-_"¡Mierda si es que hay mucho hetero en esta villa!"-_frunce el ceño, pero de repente se le ilumina la cara- ¿Y si...?¡Eso es!

Y del grito que pega, sobresalta al dueño de Ichiraku, quién por poco no derrama la pasta que se preparaba para colar. Levántandose de un salto del asiento, Naruto deja el dinero de la comida y se marcha corriendo dispuesto a encontrar a sus objetivos. Dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el campo de entrenamiento, muy pronto da con sus dos objetivos, que están sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol estando uno recostado en el pecho del otro y entre sus piernas.

-¡Shino, Kiba!

-¿Naruto?

El rubio les saluda de forma vivaz con la mano y el castaño de la otra pareja le mira como si acabara de caer del cielo, su pareja, sobre la cual está apoyado, le saluda con la cabeza.

-¡Os he estado buscando!

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Pasa algo?-pregunta Kiba Inuzuka mientras el chico zorro se arrodilla para tomar asiento enfrente de ellos.

-¡Quiero pediros un favor!¡Un favor bastante grande!

La cara de pánico de Kiba, fue inadvertida por el rubio, que ponía su mejor cara de ¡Porfaaa! Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka eran pareja prácticamente el mismo tiempo que lo habían sido Sasuke y él, además existía un buen grado de amistad entre ellos; sobre todo por la regla de dos de seme-seme por el carácter de ambos y uke-uke por la misma causa. Tomando aire y notando sus mejillas arrebolarse, Naruto soltó la bomba.

-¡!¡prftenersexoconmgySasuk!

-¿Qué?Perdona pero no he entendido ni jota.-le dice el Inuzuka con cara extrañada.

-Que...quería pediros, que lo hiciéseis junto conmigo y Sasuke- totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Qué hagamos qué?-preguntó con un ya cierto grado de horror el castaño.

-Creo que quiere que tengamos sexo con él y con Sasuke a la vez.-dijo Shino la mar de tranquilo.

-¡Sí eso mismo!

Tan colorado como estaba Naruto, ahora Kiba lo estaba también; se giró hacia su pareja y escondió su cara roja en su pecho, aferrándose a él.

-¡Tú zorro pervertido!¡No vayas pidiendo esas cosas!

-¡No os lo pediría si no fuera necesario del todo!-hace un puchero- ¡Pero ya sabéis que mi teme anda de muy mal humor y la vieja Tsunade me propuso que tuviéramos sexo en grupo porque al parecer lo que le pasa a Sasuke-teme es que está cansado del sexo convencional!

-¿¡Y qué pretendes que le hagamos terapia!

-¡Sí!

Naruto lloriquea, Kiba sigue medio oculto y Shino no dice ni pío. Suspirando tranquilamente, el chico de lentes oscuras habla.

-Naruto-lo llama para que lo mire- si crees que con esto Sasuke se repondrá hasta ser el de siempre, lo haremos.

-¿¡Queeeee!

-¿¡En serio!

Kiba no se lo cree y encara a su pareja, pero a Naruto se le iluminan los ojos y se abalanza sobre ambos para darles un abrazo, en especial al más alto, a quién termina por besar en la mejilla, cosa que cabreó al chico perro, que lo apartó de un empujón.

-¡No te pongas cariñoso, zorro pervertido!

-Perdón = ^^ =. Pero gracias, muchas gracias a los dos.

-¬/¬ que conste que hago esto a regañadientes-protesta el castaño.

-Bien escuchad, mañana por la tarde os espero a los dos en la residencia de Sasuke. Esta noche le diré que tengo una sorpresita para él.

-Más te vale que funcione o te mataré y te echaré de comer a los perros de mi clan.

-Tranquilo-guiña un ojo- seguro que funciona.

**··························**Esa noche, en casa de Sasuke, donde ambos vivían**·································**

-Neee Sasuke, ¿mañana por la tarde estás libre verdad?

-Sí.-respondió de forma tosca, cosa que el otro ignoró.

-Bien = ^w^ =, porque te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

-Mientras no sea que tienes un hermano gemelo igual de pesado que tú.

-Mejor aún. Buenas noches.

Y se van a dormir, pues esa noche el rubio no insiste en nada; después de todo bastante agotado terminaría mañana si todo marchaba según lo previsto.

**···········································**Al día siguiente**··························································**

Naruto había estado todo el día más feliz que unas pascuas, y Sasuke seguía tan mosqueado como siempre, pero se ofuscaba incluso más cuando le preguntaba al rubio el motivo de que estuviera tan feliz y éste no le dijera nada o le respondiera que ya lo vería esa tarde. Cuando terminaron de comer, al cabo de unas 4 horas después cuando ya atardecía, tocaron a la puerta de casa. El moreno de muy mala gana gruñó sobre quién molestaba a esas horas.

-Quién sabe...-dice el rubio haciéndose el despistado y yendo a abrir la puerta.-¡Oh, buenas tardes pareja!

-Cállate.-le gruñe el recién llegado Kiba junto a Shino.

-Naruto, ¿quién cojones es?-reclama Sasuke apareciendo en la entrada.

-¡Menos humos espantajo!¡Encima que esto es por ti!-le ruge de vuelta Kiba, a quién su pareja sujeta por el hombro.

-¿Qué narices dices Inuzuka?¿Qué hacéis ambos en mi casa?-encara ahora Sasuke, al que Naruto retiene desde delante.

-¡Espera Sasuke!¡Deja que te explique!

Media hora después, y después de que ambos contendientes se hubieran tranquilizado, los cuatro estaban en el salón de la casa, Sasuke sentado en el sofá con un vaso de sake en la mano y escuchando con el ceño fruncido a su pareja, quién le relataba su idea y cómo se le había ocurrido; mientras la otra pareja estaba sentada en otro sillón uno encima del otro.

-¿Y quién cojones te ha dicho a ti que lo que yo necesito es follar en grupo?-refunfuña el azabache dando un trago.

-emm pues..Tsunade-oba-chan se lo escuchó decir a Kakashi-sensei.

-..."_maldito jounin entrometido"._

-Sasuke...es que...-comienza a hacer pucheros- yo ya no sé que hacer para que no estés así, si es mi culpa lo siento...pero-llora esta vez- quiero que estés feliz y normal como antes.

Sasuke no dice nada, pero es evidente que las palabras de Naruto lo han sorprendido. Kiba suspira:"Naruto...", pero es Shino el que habla.

-Escucha Sasuke, ayer por la mañana Naruto se presentó ante nosotros con la petición más extraña que te puedas imaginar, para que tú te repusieras. Aún a pesar de morirse de la vergüenza y con la posibilidad de una negativa nos lo pidió de corazón, así que aceptamos y ahora estamos aquí. Poco importa si lo vayamos a hacer o no, pero creo que lo crucial es que no dejes que Naruto se desanime; después de todo si sois pareja es por algo.

-¡Así que espábilate y comportate como un novio decente lo más que te permita tu orgullo Uchiha!-termina de decir Kiba.

-Metomentodos. Tsk, está bien.

El desconcierto fue general en los tres, Kiba ya iba a gruñirle de nuevo, pero de un solo trago, Sasuke se termina todo el vaso y lo estampa contra la mesa con un ruido sordo. Encarándolos a los tres suelta: "Hagámoslo".

-¿Sasuke?-el rubio luce desconcertado y se seca las lágrimas. El Uchiha le hace señas para que vaya hasta él, cuando lo tiene a su lado le besa.

-No sé si darte las gracias o enfadarme todavía más por tus absurdos métodos. Pero una oportunidad como ésta no pienso desaprovecharla.

-¡No me jodas que al final vamos a hacerlo!-protesta Kiba tan colorado como el otro día y escondiéndose nuevamente en el pecho de Shino.

-No me digas que tienes miedo Inuzuka.-le pica Sasuke.

-¡No es eso!-sale de su escondite- Grrr, ¡está bien vale!¡Trío de pervertidos! ¡Dame esa botella!

Sasuke le lanza la botella de sake que reposaba en la mesa, cogiéndola y abriéndola, Kiba da un buen trago, y hubiera seguido si no fuera porque Shino se la quitó; dando después otro trago él. Más valía estar borrachos todos para ser más cooperativos.

En total vaciaron casi 5 botellas de sake entre los 4. El sonrojo de la embriaguez era más fuerte en los dos de piel más morena, todo bien a conciencia de sus dos pálidos semes, que los querían bien dóciles y dispuestos.

-¿Qué tal si empezais vosotros dos? A ver que tal se os da una preliminar de calentamiento.-propone el azabache de forma pícara a Naruto y Kiba, que están sentados en el suelo.

Ambos ukes se miran, dado su estado de embriaguez ninguno objeta nada, y acercándose de forma cautelosamente felina al otro terminan por juntar sus labios. Un piquito que deriva en una degustación de sus labios, poniéndose ambos de rodillas se rodean con los brazos como en una especie de abrazo. Entonces ambos abren la boca para que sus rosadas lenguas se encuentren, ninguno de los otros dos les quita ojo. Cuando terminan su beso, un delgado hilo de saliva les une las bocas, hilo que los dientes de Kiba se encargan de cortar. Haciéndoles señas con un dedo para que se acerquen, Sasuke le sonríe con complicidad a Shino; cuando ambos están delante suyo los agachan nuevamente, así de rodillas Sasuke se saca su bastante excitado miembro y lo roza en los labios de Naruto. Captando la indirecta, Naruto saca la lengua y comienza a lamer el miembro de Sasuke. Inmediatamente después son imitados por la otra pareja. La excitación de los cuatro crece, y los suspiros apagados de los dos semes llenan la habitación en conjunto con el sonido de succión que hacen sus respectivos ukes.

La borrachera es una gran aliada en casos como este, y ahora ambos semes mientras ven a sus ukes darles placer oral termian besándose entre ellos. Su beso es más provocativo que el de Kiba y Naruto, pues se atacaban entre ellos con la boca abierta y sus lenguas enroscándose de forma descarada y agresiva, obviamente a Shino que está bastante acostumbrado a lo que es tener sexo con "una fiera" se le han pegado algunos hábitos; así que muerde a Sasuke cerca de los labios y los separa. Aún sin despegarse mucho de él, comienza a desvestirlo, el otro lo imita, y en pocos segundos ambos semes se han quedado con el torso al descubierto. Notando las primeras corrientes eléctricas que avisaban que el orgasmo se acercaba, ambos posan sus manos en las cabezas de sus respectivas parejas guiándoles el ritmo.

-¡Mmnng!-protesta el rubio con la boca llena por la brusquedad de Sasuke.

-Aarff...Naruto...se te da de lujo...haaa ¡aah!-con un gutural gemido, el azabache es el primero en correrse en la boca de su rubio, quién se medio aparta y deja escapar parte de la semilla, que queda esparcida por su cara.

-Aaarf, haaa...¡Ggggnhh!-con una especie de gruñido placentero, ahora es Shino quién se corre, pero a diferencia de Naruto, Kiba no deja escapar prácticamente nada de la esencia de su koi, apenas unas gotas resbalan por sus labios de su boca.

Recuperandose un poco, ambos semes contemplan a sus parejas, que ofrecen una visión tentadoramente lujuriosa con lo que queda de sus semillas en sus caras y bocas. Tanto es así que produce un efecto rebote y ambos vuelven a empalmarse con una rapidez asombrosa. Levantándolos del suelo, las dos parejas se besan con presteza y pasión, al tiempo que las ropas de los cuatro desaparecen por completo y quedan desperdigadas por la habitación.

Tumbándose en el sofá y colocando al ojiazul en posición "cabalgamiento", Sasuke le introduce poco a poco su miembro.

-¡Aaaaah!¡Sasuke!

-Nnng tan estrecho como siempre, ya casi se me olvidaba lo maravilloso que es tu trasero.-le dice el azabache acariciando las redondas nalgas.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!

El que ha gritado ahora es Kiba, que está de pie con Shino sosteniendo y levantando su pierna derecha para embestirle de ese modo. El Uchiha no pierde detalle de la otra pareja mientras sube y baja al rubio, después de todo Naruto no había tenido tan mala idea con lo del sexo en grupo. Sobre todo con un uke tan o más escandaloso que el suyo y un seme muy parecido a él.

Pero qué cojones, pensó Sasuke, si iban a tener sexo en grupo ¿qué hacían tan separados?

-Levanta Naruto.

-¿Eh?¿Por qué?-protesta.

-Porque si esto es sexo en grupo tendremos que estar juntos ¿no?

-En eso llevas razón.-le responde Shino lamiéndole la oreja a Kiba y saliendo de él.

Acercando a sus dos ukes hasta que quedaron ambos de frente y a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, los agarraron bien de los brazos y volvieron a meterse de lleno en ellos de una sola estocada.

-¡Aaaaaaah!

-¡Haaaaaaa!

El grito de ambos fue una buena señal para ambos pálidos, que comenzaron a moverse de forma más o menos rápida y continuada. Ambos ukes gemían y ocasionalmente gritaban de placer cuando sus bien entrenados semes acertaban en aquellos puntos que los volvían locos. Lamiendo una lagrimita salada que descendía de un ojo azul Kiba sacó la lengua, y Naruto hizo lo propio con la suya volviéndola a enzarzar con la de su amigo. Esto calentaba a sus parejas de sobremanera, que aumentaron el ritmo.

-Aaaah, Shino...más rápido, más adentro, me...me vengo.-suplicaba Kiba haciéndose para atrás para terminar apoyado en su pareja.

-¡Haaa! Ah, ah Sasuke, creo que...creo que aaah me voy a ….-gime Naruto, que se ha quedado en la misma posición.

Volviendo a cómo estaban antes de ponerse los cuatro juntos, Shino le levanta la pierna a Kiba para llegar más profundo dentro suyo; y Sasuke levanta a su rubio por las piernas y lo sube y baja haciendo gala de fuerza en sus brazos. Apenas un minuto más tarde ambos jóvenes de piel morena sueltan un grito prolongado y se vienen por completo, sus pálidos novios al sentir la estrechez máxima estrujarles se vienen un segundo después. Saliendo de ellos, sus blancas esencias resbalan por las delgadas piernas de sus kois, que se sujetan de ellos para evitar caer del todo.

-Es una lástima que en mi baño no quepamos los cuatro.-dice Sasuke con sorna, y sentándose en el suelo con Naruto entre las piernas.

-No me volváis a pedir más esto.-dice apenas Kiba, que también está ahora sentado y en posición paralela entre también las blancas piernas de Shino.

-Je, pero creo que ha servido ttebayo.-ríe el zorrito recostándose en Sasuke, quién le besa los cabellos.

Ambos pálidos vuelven a agarrar lo que queda de la 5ª botella de sake y se la terminan de beber. Cuando ya no queda ni gota se miran entre ellos y una sonrisa que les puso los pelos de punta a sus ukes, atraviesa sus masculinas facciones.

-No nos habéis dicho un par de cosas.-empieza Sasuke en tono de guasa., pero con los primeros efectos del alcohol.

-¿Quién lo hace mejor?-dice ahora el castaño oscuro con los mismos efectos que le dan un matiz especial a sus dorados ojos.

-¿Y quién la tiene más grande?

-Tal vez habría que averiguarlo del todo.-dice de forma casual.

-Si, porque creo que a esos traseros vuestros no les ha quedado claro del todo.

-¡! ¡Nooooooooo!-chillan castaño claro y rubio a la vez.

Bueno, quizás la terapia de sexo en grupo también haya servido para afianzar la relación de amistad entre Sasuke y Shino, sobre todo para ponerse de acuerdo en el tema: vamos a follarlos. ¿Qué es mejor en este caso, el remedio o la enfermedad? Dejemos que los adoloridos traseros de Naruto y Kiba contesten. ¡Por lo menos el Uchiha está curado!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡El shot más largo e indecente de mi vida! ¡Dios como me odio , pero de tanto que me odio me quiero todavía más!x3

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que nos leamos en otra indecencia de las mias.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


End file.
